Ghostly Love: Book 4 of Taking Flight
by Miryam Lea
Summary: (Read inside for full summary) When Batwing's kits are born, two very different prophecies are foretold, one predicting the destinies of the four kits, and one predicting the doom which they would bring to the clan. Slowly as the kits grow up, things in Thunderclan begin to spiral downwards.- Go to my profile for the first three books in the series!
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! So this is the 4th book, following Crooked Revenge :)**

**Since a lot of time passed between my last book, I'd suggest skimming through Thunderclan in the allegiances to see the characters. The prologue will explain some of the characters which you may not recognize though.**

When Batwing's kits are born, two very different prophecies are foretold, one predicting the destinies of the four kits, and one predicting the doom which they would bring to the clan. Slowly as the kits grow up, things in Thunderclan begin to spiral downwards. With Thunderclan thrown into chaos, accusations being thrown, and families being torn apart, will the true threat be eliminated or will Thunderclan persecute the innocent and bring about their own downfall.

**Allegiances **

*Note: The allegiances right now are placed at the start of the book in chapter 1. This means that by the middle of the book they may not be correct.

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Duskstar- A long haired grey tom with brilliant green eyes and very long whiskers. He is very strict and has a very strong bond with Starclan. His mate is Mistytail.

Deputy

Eaglewing- A long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a very fluffy tail. She is very proud, loyal and confident.

Medicine cat

Dewpelt- A light grey tabby she-cat with darker stripes similar to a tigers and blue eyes. She is very gentle and loves kits even though she cannot have her own.

Apprentice, Mossflower

Warriors

Cherryblossom- A beautiful light brown she-cat with soft brownish grey eyes. She is gentle and very kind but in battle she is as fierce as a lion.

Lynxfoot- A sandy brown tom with green eyes. He is a little shy but always puts his clanmates first. He is very young but still very responsible.

Addertooth- A greyish red tom, the color of rust, with big amber eyes. He has a biting tongue and a quick wit.

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Startail- A bright orange she-cat with a white chest and white paws. She is very energetic and eager to learn.

Batwing- A small black she-cat with piercing golden eyes. She was once a rouge, she is a very good hunter, and she is very brave and loyal.

Deerspots- A brown she-cat with bright brown eyes and white spots all over her back. She is very gentle, but she would fight for her life for her friends and family.

Apprentice, Fallpaw

Mistytail- A gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak going from her nose to the top of her head.

Panthertail- A handsome long haired black tom with amber eyes. He is grumpy but honest. His mentor is Addertooth.

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Fawnpetal- A longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is very fun loving and goofy, yet knows just what to say to make a cat feel better.

Apprentice, Echopaw

Skysong- A small white tom with bright blue eyes. He can sometimes be a bit harsh with others, yet can also be very sweet.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Earthspeckle- A dappled grey tom with orange eyes. He is very playful and energetic, and always ready to make new friends.

Acorntalon- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is very sweet and always ready for action.

Cloverfoot- A small brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is gentle and goofy, and very caring of others.

Apprentice

Mossflower- A small brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very kind and gentle, and likes to stay out of the way.

Spottedpaw- A whiteish brown she cat with dark brown spots running down her pelt and large amber eyes. She is extremely good at fighting and inherited her mother's skills at hunting. She is always curious and excited, yet can sometimes suck up to older cats. Her mentor is Panthertail.

Echopaw- A whitish grey she-cat with golden eyes. She loves to learn new things yet does not like the ways of the clans very much. She is also very sweet and can sometimes be a bit shy. Her mentor is Fawnpetal.

Nightpaw- A black tom with golden eyes. He is very goofy and sometimes hates to make new friends, yet can be easily intimidated. His mentor is Skysong.

Pinepaw- A russet brown tom with amber eyes. He is very confident and has a good sense of humor. His mentor is Addertooth.

Fallpaw- A grey tom mottled with cream and hazel eyes. He is a bold and confident young tom who can sometimes be a bully to others. His mentor is Deerspots.

Queens

Rabbitfoot- A brown she cat with a white belly and white paws. She is very headstrong and very, very stubborn.

Kits: Spiritkit

Elders

Minnowtail- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She is very sensitive on the topic of kits for all of her kits died.

Greymoon- A striking grey tom with grey eyes. He has a good sense of humor and he loves the fresh air and the water, unlike most Thunderclan cats. His mate is Sunpelt.

Goldenfoot- A pale orange she-cat with a very long tail and a few stripes on her head. She is strict and takes great pride in her apprentices.

Shadowclan

Leader

Sablestar- A pale brown tom with a big black splotch on his back and yellow eyes. He is a ferocious fighter but he loves kits although he has never had any.

Deputy

Hawkstorm- A very dark brown tabby tom with misty hazel eyes. He is very fierce, and is always fair with his clanmates and other cats.

Medicine cat

Dawnspirit- A charming long haired grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is very gentle and she has a very strong bond with Starclan.

Apprentice, Auburnpaw

Warriors

Dreamfire- A very beautiful long haired grey tabby she-cat. Many toms have fallen in love with her but she has refused them all because it is her dream to stay a warrior and become deputy.

Kestrelfeather- A golden brown tabby tom with a white belly. He is a good hunter and excels in speed. He is also a very loyal friend.

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Stemtooth- A grey tom with yellow eyes. He is very loyal and kind. His mate is Iceflower.

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

Twigtail- A very skinny light brown tom with white paws. He is very jumpy, and is scared easily, however he is a very skillful hunter.

Marshfire- A muddy colored tabby tom with very dark green eyes. He is very quick to defend himself whenever someone criticizes him.

Iceflower- A white she-cat with turquoise eyes. She is gentle with her clan mates but very fierce in battle, and she is very loyal to her clan. Her mate is Stemtooth.

Poppygrass- A pretty lean whitish brown she-cat with light brown stripes. She is very curious, and she is very swift and agile. She is very stubborn, but also understanding towards other cats.

Appleleaf- A pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. She is very curious and hates to not know something.

Shimmereyes- A dark brown she cat with sparkling bright brown eyes. She is a ferocious fighter and will always jump to the aid of her clanmates.

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Sparkpelt- lightly dappled grey tom with amber eyes. He is energetic and always ready for an adventure or fight.

Cougarfoot- A brown tom with amber eyes. Unlike his brother, Sparkpelt, he is a very coolheaded tom and never panics in the face of danger. He is Applepaw's mate.

Apprentices

Aburnpaw- A russet colored she-cat with bright orange eyes. She is very shy, always curious, and loves to help others out. Her mentor is Dawnspirit.

Sagepaw- A longhaired white she-cat with pale green eyes, whose pelt is always tangled. She is very quiet and hates to have too much attention on her. Her mentor is Kestrelfeather.

Gingerpaw- A brown she-cat with red tints in her pelt and amber eyes. She is a fierce fighter and has extreme skill for one so young. Her mentor is Shimmereyes.

Queens

Appleleaf- A pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. She is very curious and hates to not know something.

Expecting

Elders

Hedgeleaf- A greyish brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very fierce and once almost became deputy, but she decided to stay a warrior.

**Riverclan**

Leader

Ivystar- A brown tom with bright green eyes. He is a faithful friend and a loyal deputy, and he is Glowfoot's brother.

Deputy

Sweettail- A golden she-cat with beautiful golden eyes. She is very passionate about her clan and loves hunting. She is also Lightningheart's sister.

Med. cat

Lilyheart- A dappled light brown she-cat with blue eyes. She is very knowledgeable in herbs but does not have such a strong bond with Starclan.

Warriors

Glowfoot- A pretty brown she-cat with green eyes. She is very compassionate and very skillful, and she is Ivystar's sister.

Mintstorm- A grey tabby tom with thick grey stripes that swirl around each other. He is very loyal to his clan and he is very persistent. Flowergaze is his mate.

Rootwhisker- An earthy brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes. He listens well and is like an eel in the water. His mate is Ripplemoon.

Brightspirit- A beautiful dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is very easygoing and loves to hang out with other cats.

Bushtail- A red tom with a very bushy tail. He is very quick and agile, and is very clever.

Fernstream- A long haired honey colored she-cat with a white belly. She is very kind and hates to see any cat hurt, but when it comes to defending her clan she will do anything.

Apprentice, Otterpaw

Ripplemoon- A grey and white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She is very gentle and shy, and some cats thought that she was unfit to be a warrior, but she is a stunning fighter in battle. Her mate is Rootwhisker.

Lightningheart- A golden tom with black splotches all over his fur and green eyes. He is very brave, and he is a loyal friend. His sister is Sweettail.

Flowergaze- A brown tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is very determined and she has her own unique style. Her charm was what got Mintstorm to mate her. Her mate is Mintstorm.

Turtlesplash- A brown tabby tom with grey eyes. He is very loyal to his clan and his friends and also extremely stubborn.

Troutfoot- A brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Although his appearance is very similar to his brother's, he is much more carefree and energetic.

Apprentices

Otterpaw- A dark brown tom with blue eyes. He is a very skilled swimmer, and especially good at hunting fish. His mentor is Fernstream.

Queens

Briertail- Dark grey she-cat with deep green eyes. She is very protective and prefers talking to fighting. She is Turtlesplash's mate.

Expecting

Elders

Canaryheart- A golden she-cat with hazel eyes. She is very fair and passionate towards her clan.

Floodclaw- A white tom with big grey splotches and amber eyes. He is very bold and sometimes a little careless.

**Windclan**

Leader

Soarstar- A white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes. He is very strict and stubborn and is the youngest leader that Windclan has ever had.

Deputy

Talonclaw- A dark brown tom with green eyes. He is very loyal, and brave enough to lead his clan into a battle.

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Medicine cat

Irismoon- A grey she-cat with stunning purple eyes. She is very gentle with hurt cats and has a soft spot for kits.

Warriors

Pineclaw- A dappled brown tom with deep black eyes. He is always very calm in the face of danger, and hates it when cats are unfairly accused. His mate is Briarcloud.

Milkfur- A creamy white she-cat with tender brown eyes. She is very friendly, but when it comes to kits she is hopeless.

Sparrowfire- A muscular sandy brown tom with amber eyes. He is a very skillful and strong warrior, but he has a lot of patience.

Swanfeather- A white she cat with hazel eyes. She has a very strong bond with her sister, Milkfur, and they do everything together.

Bladeclaw- A grey tabby tom with grey eyes. He has a sharp attitude just like his name, and he has no head for nonsense.

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Robinwhisker- A brown tabby she-cat with a fiery ginger belly and blue eyes. She is very eager to always learn more, and loves to help others.

Finchfeather- A long haired golden tom with white paws. He moves very quickly, like a bird, and is an excellent hunter.

Heatherash- A long haired grey tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes. She is very protective of her kits, and she would defend her clanmates with her life.

Briarcloud- A greyish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is sweet and adventurous; she fights strongly but is better at hunting.

Apprentice, Volepaw

Thymetail- A light grey tom with long legs and blue eyes. He is exceptionally fast and is a very wild and energetic cat.

Apprentices

Volepaw- A skinny light brown tom, nearly white, with hazel eyes. He is very skittish and is frightened very easily, yet is also a ferocious fighter.

Blossompaw- A slim pale brown she-cat with deep brown eyes. She is a little awkward and hates making new friends. She is also very sweet and shy.

Nettlepaw- A muscly brown tabby tom with brown eyes. He is known through the clan for his strength, yet often feels out of place due to his lack of agility and speed.

Queens

Peachpelt- A grey and yellow tabby she-cat with orange eyes. She is very caring towards other cats, but still has all her wits about her.

Execting

Elders

Thorndusk- A brown tabby she-cat with very dark green eyes. She is very gentle, but she can be strict and sharp when she wants to.

Birdwhisker- A slim brown she-cat with white paws. She is very swift and can run like an eagle, which is how she got her name. Her mate is Grasswing.

Grasswing- A light brown tom with green eyes. He is very fast, and is known to be wise at sorting out problems. His mate is Birdwhisker.

**Starclan**

Stormpelt- A silvery gray tom with amber eyes. He feels very connected to his original clan and usually sides with them, and he used to be medicine cat.- Thunderclan

Nightclaw- A black tom with piercing green eyes. He has a very calm attitude, and has worked very hard to put his troubled past behind him. -Thunderclan

Blazestar- A ginger tom with yellow eyes. He is very brave and hates cats being biased, and he became a natural leader of Starclan after his death, helping them through hard times. Thunderclan

Moonpelt- A silvery gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes. She is very serious at any job that she is given and she follows the warrior code very closely. -Thunderclan

Mouseclaw- A pale brown she-cat with fiery green eyes. She is very bitter and sharp and she has a tongue of steel. She was Thunderclan's deputy before her death. -Thunderclan


	2. Prologue

**So heres the prologue, I can promise that you're going to love it! It has a lot of surprises.**

PROLOGUE

Pain engulfed Batwing with a cold fire, and she let out a snarl of agony. Sweat had plastered her fur flat and her black pelt glistened in the light of the moon. Dewpelt's eyes flicked back and forth, the terror that this she-cat might die clear in her blue eyes.

The whole cave was lit up with moonlight and Dewpelt's stacks of herbs glowed with an eerie silver light. It was the thick scent of fear that made Cloverfoot enter the medicine cat den. The smell had made him cough and gag at the thick and pungent oder, and it filled the air around him.

"Is she alright?"

Dewpelt didn't answer him and continued to push at Batwing's stomach while shoving different herbs into the she-cat's mouth in a hurried frenzy. Finally her response came. "I'm not sure. There's a lot of them, and its going to be a hard kitting."

Cloverfoot stared at his mate, alarm tearing through his eyes. "She won't die will she?"

Dewpelt let out a raspy laugh. "She's a valuable warrior of Thunderclan. Do you really think I would let her die." Although her words were firm, her voice wobbled in uncertainty. At Cloverfoot's sharp look, she glared at him. "I don't know," she snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate on helping her, not comforting her stupid mate."

Dewpelt winced as she noticed her apprentice, Mosspaw shrinking away from the two fighting cats. Dewpelt flicked her tail towards the entrance to the cave, and Mosspaw obediently scampered out as fast as she could.

Cloverfoot watched the she-cat go and then he turned back to Dewpelt. "Can't you give me some reassurance that she'll be alright?" he cried, his lips drawn back in an angry and protective smile.

Dewpelt sighed. "She'll be fine, just give us some space."

Cloverfoot's mouth tightened into a thin line and he started to leave. "Call me back when her kits come," he growled, and he then stalked out of the cave.

Dewpelt let out a sigh of despair as she watched the tom go. She should have been more sympathetic, Cloverfoot was simply worried about his mate, however she had so much on her mind already. Her mind strayed to the disturbing dream that she had had the night before.

Stormpelt had come to her and foretold that there would be darker times ahead, times filled with betrayal and death. His prophecy had been simple yet it still sent shivers down the medicine cat's spine.

_ "Born from the greatest, some shall not be so, and only one can fulfill their destiny."_

It had taken her a whole day to grasp ahold of the meaning, yet now she had begun to grasp its true meaning. "Batwing's kits," she murmured, repeating the thought which had been running through her mind all day. She stared ahead of herself at the moaning queen, her body cold. The true realization was slowly hitting her. "Only _one _can fulfill their destiny," she whispered. "Only one of her kits will be loyal to Thunderclan!"

She turned at the sharp cry from the queen. A kit was starting to push its way out. Dewpelt inhaled sharply and beckoned to Mosspaw who stood at the entrance to the medicine cat den. "Push!" she instructed, her gaze slightly panicked. Mosspaw nodded and raced over, pushing with all her might.

Slowly the first kit slid out. It had a pale silver pelt that seemed to glow. "Its a she-kit!" Dewpelt cried, gazing at the beautiful shining pelt.

Batwing reached over to where Mosspaw was licking the kit. "She's beautiful," she croaked, her eyes filled with love for her newborn kit. Suddenly she cried out again as the next kit began to come.

Dewpelt pressed her paws against the queen's stomach and pushed as hard as she could. As the kit came out, she quickly nipped open the sack, and began to lick it's white fur with warm clean strokes. "This ones also a she-kit!" she called to the anxiously waiting mother.

Batwing smiled as she gazed at the she-kit. "Is that all?" she asked nervously.

Dewpelt shook her head as Batwing's eyes widened. "One more," she said curtly. Slowly a kit began to slide out. Dewpelt smiled as she noticed the ebony black fur. "He looks like you," she whispered.

Batwing looked up. "A tom?"

Dewpelt nodded.

Batwing smiled slightly gazing at the small tom whom Dewpelt was furiously licking. "He looks like Nightclaw," she said quietly.

"What!" Dewpelt's head jerked upward in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Batwing muttered, still staring at the kit. "Nothing." She then stiffened as pain filled her body. "I thought you said that that was all," she cried, her eyes glazed over in pain.

Dewpelt stared at the she-cat in confusion. "I thought it was," she mewed, shock clouding her gaze. "I must have been wrong."

Suddenly, one last kit began to slide out. Dewpelt immediately bit open its sack and vigorously began to lick its tiny body. "Its a she-kit," she whispered.

Batwing gazed at her last unexpected kit, awestruck by the spotted pelt. "She looks like a cat from Leopardclan," she said softly, beaming.

Dewpelt also smiled._ She must be the one to follow in her mothers pawsteps, _shethought_. The one destined for greatness. Tragic that the rest will never lead normal lives, they may even betray their clan for all I know. But I do know for certain that they will never achieve greatness._

She then turned to Mosspaw. "Go fetch Cloverfoot," she ordered. "He'll want to know his kits were born."

Mosspaw nodded and raced out of the cave to get the tom. In a few seconds Cloverfoot came racing in, his eyes stretched wide. "Where are they?" he demanded. "I want to see them."

Dewpelt smiled in amusement at the father's enthusiasm. "Don't worry," she mewed. "I told you would take care of everything." She led Cloverfoot over to his mate where the four kits were suckling.

"They're wonderful!" he cried padding over. "What do you think we should name them?"

Batwing laughed. "Already? But they were just born."

Cloverfoot nodded vigorously. "I know." He then looked down at the kits. "We should name that one Moonkit," he mewed softly.

Batwing looked up sharply. "No," she whispered quietly. "That would be too painful."

Cloverfoot shook his head. "It will be like preserving Moonpelt's memory. I never even knew her, but I've heard enough from you to want to name my kit after her."

Batwing smiled up at her mate, swallowing back the lump that had filled her throat. "Well then, I think thats wonderful idea. Moonkit it is!"

Cloverfoot beamed. "What about the white she-kit?"

For a second, an image flashed into Batwing's mind, a picture of an older white she-cat with big blue eyes. The she-cat stood next to a black tom and a dark brown she-cat. The white cat looked sad, as if she was saying goodbye to her friends. "Echo," she murmured. "We'll name her Echokit."

"Echokit? Are you sure?" Cloverfoot looked a little reluctant on giving his daughter the strange name. "I've never heard that name before."

Batwing shook her head. "I have. It belonged to a very brave friend of mine."

Dewpelt nodded. "I like the name," she mewed, smiling in approval. "It is unique, just like the kits themselves."

Batwing looked up in surprise at the medicine cat's remark but put it aside.

"The black tom?" asked Cloverfoot. "What should we name him?"

"Nightkit." Batwing smiled at the name. "Nightkit," she repeated. "I hope that one day he will be as brave as his name sake."

Once again, Dewpelt nodded. "You choose to remember the most important cats, Batwing. Your selection is wise. Starclan will not trifle with these kits if they were named to honor loved ones."

But Batwing shook her head. "I do not mind the trifling," she murmured. "Protection for them is what I want."

Dewpelt sighed. "I'm afraid that is too much to ask from Starclan. They might try, but you cannot be sure that they will succeed."

Cloverfoot looked at the medicine cat in confusion, not quite understanding what the riddles she spoke in meant. "I like the name Spottedkit," he blurted out, wanting to break the uneasy tension.

"What?" Batwing looked up at him in surprise. "Spottedkit?"

Cloverfoot nodded. "For the last she-kit. I like that name."

Batwing beamed. "Its perfect!" she cried. "Its suits her exactly." She then nuzzled Spottedkit closer to her. "You will be a great warrior, little one," she murmured. "I can see it in your eyes."

Dewpelt smiled as she began to leave. "I know she will," the she-cat murmured. "Spottedkit _will_ achieve greatness."

* * *

Cold air blew through the empty night sky, causing small clouds to change their course of direction as if indecisive over which way to go. Bright stars glowed in the dark ebony blackness, covering it like a fur coat might on a cat.

The moonpool shimmered in the light of the stars, and its brilliance outshone any of the wonders of the Starclan forest. The pool reflected both the soft greenery and silent atmosphere of the forest, yet also that of a cat whose face was outlined with worry and confusion.

Her pelt was the hue of the full moon which hung suspended above her, and she had eyes which were a warm and welcoming shade of blue.

"I don't understand." Her voice broke through the silence although her tone remained a hollow murmur, with knowledge and the whisperings of the forest running through it. "I simply don't understand," she repeated. "This was something I had not predicted. Where did we go wrong?"

She shook her head in bafflement, twinkling bits of what appeared to be shimmering snowflakes drifting from her fur to the grassy earth.

The Starclan cat reached out and touched her paw to the surface of the Moonpool, her eyes hopeful as if to obtain answers from what images might appear. The water rippled at her touch, and once it had settled, the face of a black cat with four skinny kits resting against her side mesmerized into the clear pool.

An anxious looking tabby tom hovered over her, his eyes wide with affection and concern for his mate. The she-cat sighed turning away momentarily from the scene, as if she could sense she was intruding on a precious moment for the couple.

The Starclan warrior padded away from the Moonpool, her gaze troubled and grief filled. She looked up in surprise at a rustling in the underbrush. Her silver pelt prickled, but slowly relaxed as a familiar face popped into view.

"Nightclaw," she mewed in relief, ducking her head at the black tom.

Nightclaw padded forward, his dark coat shining in the light of the moon and his leafy green eyes gazing at her curiously. "What brings you up here at such a late hour, Moonpelt," he said quietly, making sure to keep his voice hushed in respect for the sleeping cats of Starclan.

"Same as you," Moonpelt replied softly, her voice tender. "The birth of your daughter's kits." She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "You haven't told her yet have you? Haven't told her that you're here, with us."

With another skeptical look, the tom shook his head with a raspy chuckle, yet he did not answer her question, deliberately avoiding it. "The birth of kits should be a joyful occasion, especially for one so close to my dear Batwing, even to have one of the kits carry your name and legacy. Yet your eyes say much different things."

Moonpelt glanced up at Nightclaw, surprised, for she knew he was correct. She should be rejoicing at this news, however her fears concerning the dangers these kits would bring upon the clan she loved so much, this was what prevented her from happier emotions. With a sigh, she twisted her head around to look back at the Moonpool, where the image of Batwing, her mate, and her kits had melted away. Her eyes darkened. "I cannot be happy," she growled quietly, her words nearly lost over the whispering of the wind. "Everything is about to go wrong. Terribly wrong."

* * *

Moonkit snuggled closer to her mother's cozy fur. As the night wore on, she had continued to get colder and colder, and she hoped that soon sleep would claim her and carry her away from this dreadful feeling of frostiness.

Every time a shiver escaped her small body it became harder to breathe, and Moonkit whimpered as she struggled to inhale a gust of oxygen. She wondered what her mother's name was, and when she would be able to see and catch a glimpse of what each of the voices she had heard looked like.

A rustling behind her made the kit quake, yet she managed to scrunch her body up into a smaller ball and force all thoughts of fear out of her mind. She didn't quite know why she could sense fear, for her birth had just occurred and she had never known what true fear felt like.

However, this did not prevent Moonkit from sensing impending danger, although she could not quite process what she might be afraid of.

Another shiver racked her body, and Moonkit opened her mouth to let in the air, moaning as she felt a stabbing pain from somewhere deep in her little furry body. She lifted her head off of where it lay resting on the moss, struggling to inhale the sweet air.

Yet exhaustion prevailed, for she collapsed back on the moss, unable to move. She could feel her chest rising up and down as she breathed, but her lungs felt empty as if none of the air was reaching them. She yearned to cry out for help, to warn her mother that she was in danger, but her mouth did not know how to make these sounds.

Moonkit then felt one shallow breath slowly fade out of her, and she knew her wish for peaceful sleep was being fulfilled.

She inhaled once more, and sank down deep into the moss, feeling her last breath trickled through her as her body sank down in the escape of unfeeling darkness and death.

And Moonkit knew. Her death was only the beginning.

**How'd everyone like it?**

**Before you review, I have a question for all of my readers. (Just add your ****answer in with your review)**

**Which cat would you like to return to the story?**

**-Blueflower**

**-Tansypaw**

**-Leappelt**

**-Blazestar**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much to my three reviewers, WyldClaw, silverleaves, and smartblueladybug!**

**Sorry it took me awhile, I'm still getting sued to my new schedule at school, but I'll try to upload chapters more regularly from now on.**

Chapter 1

Crimson blood splattered across Batwing's pelt, spraying into her eyes and momentarily blinding her. She roared with fury, whirling around to face her attacker. She simply saw a blur of fur, and the flash of claws, before sharp teeth sank back into her shoulder.

She reared up in anger, a fiery rage filling her, one which coursed with the need for revenge. It was a red hot fury that blinded her, stopped her from seeing what she needed to. Yet in this moment, she didn't care. With a fierce battle cry, she leapt onto her attacker, scouring her claws down the cat's haunches. She still couldn't catch a glimpse of a face, or any recognizable features, something which greatly frustrated her.

She hissed in pain as the cat gave her a sharp bite on her shoulder in return, drawing back before lashing out once more with her claws. It was clear she was the more experienced fighter in this battle, yet her opponent had become powerful with the emotions exploding out.

Batwing could feel herself weakening, for although her adversary used fury as an advantage, she could not control her emotions and now she lashed out without thinking, her skill and common sense no longer what ruled this fight.

The cat suddenly twisted around and ripped open her stomach, sending white-hot pain streaking down her body. This time it was not a cry of anger but a scream of horrifying pain that exploded out of Batwing's throat.

Then her eyes flew open.

She lay on her soft moss bed, her black fur soaked in sweat, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. She gazed around the warrior den, the familiar rush of fear that accompanied the dream rippling through her. It came every night now, the shocking spray of blood across her eyes, her unknown attacker, and the agonizing pain that tormented her.

She shook her head quickly, pushing away the fearful thoughts now rushing through her mind. She knew the dream must be warning, perhaps from Starclan, and she feared the most of how the battle ended. She could still feel the cat's claws raking down her ebony pelt, ripping open her belly, her blood slipping away from her. She knew a wound like that was fatal, and she was determined that her dream would never become reality.

With a heave, she pushed herself onto her paws, padding out into the Thunderclan camp. Newleaf had long since passed, and Greenleaf was quickly approaching. Cats basked in the warm sunlight, blissfully enjoying the plump prey and gentle breeze.

Panthertail and Rabbitfoot sat near the nursery sharing a rabbit, the queen's belly finally having returned to its usual size, five moons since her kitting. They talked quietly, faces excited, and nuzzling noses as they ate, clearly excited to have some time alone while Spiritkit rested.

Startail sat next to the fresh-kill pile with Lynxfoot, both talking and laughing, and Batwing bounded over to join them.

"You look exhausted," Startail mewed, her amber eyes wide with surprise. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Batwing sat down next to the two of them, stealing a quick bite of her friend's squirrel. "I had bad dreams," she muttered, her mind flashing back to the battle.

Lynxfoot glanced over at Startail, both sharing a dubious look. "That's all?" the tom asked, his eyes worried. "Because you look like you haven't slept in days."

Batwing just shook her head, sinking her teeth back into the squirrel, and earning a nip on her ear from Startail.

"Go get your own," the she-cat snapped, pouting in false annoyance.

Batwing sighed, and looked over at the fresh-kill pile, then back at the squirrel. "But then I'd have to get up," she mewed trailing off, and giving Startail a sweet and innocent smile. "Since I haven't slept in days, the least you could do is share your food."

Startail snorted, rolling her eyes. She hardened her mouth in a stubborn line, finally giving in with an exaggerated groan. "Fine," she said, pushing the squirrel back towards the warrior.

Batwing giggled, and took a huge bite out of it, grinning with relish at the woodsy taste. "Dats good," she mumbled, her mouth stuffed with the meat.

"Batwing, Startail! I need you two!" Eaglewing stood under the highrock, her stance commanding. Batwing glanced back regretfully at the prey, standing with a sigh.

"Bye!" Startail mewed quickly to Lynxfoot, winking as she flicked her tail towards Batwing who was grumbling as she slowly got to her paws. "That's what kits does to you," she mewed, squealing with surprise as Batwing batted her over the head. "It makes you old and lazy!" she cried out, laughing so hard she doubled over.

Batwing whacked her again, glaring. "I'm not old," she snapped, before turning and bounding over to join Eaglewing. She could still hear Lynxfoot and Startail laughing as she raced away, her tail twitching in faint annoyance.

Acorntooth and Earthspeckle stood next to the deputy now, both waiting expectedly for orders, as Batwing approached, Startail not far behind. Eaglewing motioned towards the ravine, her amber eyes bright. "I want the four of you to go down to the thunderpath at the border. I've been getting some reports of Shadowclan scent on our territory, and I want you to check it out. Batwing will lead the patrol."

Batwing nodded, smiling softly at that, the buzzing feel of exhaustion slowly rippling away. She motioned to the three cats, Startail joining her at her side. They scampered up the steep ravine out of the camp, all relishing the warm and clean air.

Batwing grinned in amusement as she watched Earthspeckle and Acorntooth prance past her, the two brothers both ecstatic as new warriors. A butterfly flitted past her nose and she playfully swatted it at, the bright atmosphere of Greenleaf bringing out a bouncy eagerness. She heard Startail laugh at her, and she snorted at her friend, flicking her black tail in her face. Startail squealed with surprise at her sudden blindness, stumbling as she fought to move the puff of fur.

Batwing couldn't help giggling with a childish attitude as Startail finally freed her vision and crashed right into Acorntooth, earning her a quick glare.

They reached the smoky path quickly, the pungent scent masking the delicious smell of prey. Batwing wrinkled her nose in distaste, as always, hating the dirty wafting taste it gave off.

Earthspeckle approached it cautiously, his eyes gazing around. "I don't smell anything," he mewed, shaking his head. "No sign of Shadowclan."

Batwing sniffed the air, puzzled. "Eaglewing said she was getting reports of them, maybe if we split up."

Startail nodded in agreement and bounded along the thunderpath, scenting the air. Batwing turned the other way and gazed around, searching for anything out of place.

She jumped in surprise as she spotted the shrubbery next to the border rustling. Her golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she crept over to the greenery, her belly slipping against the ground, heart pounding.

With a deep breath, she pounced through the bushes, landing neatly on her paws, ready to fight. She drew her lips back in a snarl, prepared for anything except what met her eyes.

"Hi-i Batwing," Mossflower mumbled, her brow wrinkled in both confusion and surprise at the warrior's strange reaction. "Was there something you wanted?"

Batwing's fur flushed with embarrassment, giving her pelt a quick lick. The medicine cat apprentice stood in the shade of the lush trees, a bundle of herbs clamped between her jaws. Her brown pelt prickled slightly, having been caught off guard.

"Sorry," Batwing mumbled, dipping her head slightly at the young she-cat. "Guess I've just been on edge lately."

Mossflower nodded slowly, her eyes still holding the look of puzzlement. Batwing cleared her throat quickly and backed away back towards the thunderpath, her face hot. She snorted at her own stupidity, taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. "What's wrong with me today?" she muttered.

"Did you find anything?" Startail bounced up behind her best friend, Earthspeckle and Acorntooth in tow.

Batwing shook her head, eyes still narrowed. "We might as well head back to camp, there's nothing here. If anything ever was here, it's gone now."

Startail sighed at the wasted trip and led the way back through the trees. As Batwing scrabbled down the rocky ravine, her mood softened as she spotted Cloverfoot. She padded over to meet him, smiling at the sight of his mousy tabby fur.

"You look exhausted today," he mewed, touching noses with her and nuzzling her affectionately.

Batwing groaned, blinking quickly. "Everyone's been saying that."

Cloverfoot's eyes widened innocently as if he had made a mistake. "You look beautiful today?" he offered, his tone unsure yet also joking.

Batwing snorted at his humor, shaking her head. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Maybe you should get some rest," her mate said softly, his brow wrinkled in worry for her. "Go take a nap, it'll make you feel better."

Batwing faltered, wanting to be useful, but her exhaustion was slowly creeping up on her again, and a tremendous yawn escaped her. "Alright," she mumbled, her golden eyes sleepily fluttering. She licked Cloverfoot's cheek quickly and padded back into the warrior den, the prospect of sleep sending a smile onto her face.

She curled up on her moss bed, her eyelids heavy as she closed them. With a peaceful sigh, she let her body slip away into sleep, weightless as she floated through darkness.

And then the dream began again.


	4. Chapter 2

**I know its been awhile, so heres the next chapter! As always, thank you to my reviewers. I would not be posting this if it weren't for you guys :)**

Chapter 2

Echopaw ran her tongue along her grey fur, noticing its darkening shade. Each day it had grown less white, the soft downy shade of her kithood melting away. She blinked her golden eyes, the gleam in them reflecting the warm blue sky of Greenleaf. Whimsical stray clouds floated by the twinkling sun, giving it a near perfect appearance.

She caught site of Fawnpetal padding down the ravine into the camp, her eyes warm as she dropped a rabbit and a sparrow down on the freshkill pile. Echopaw groaned, wanting nothing more right now then to relax in the camp and enjoy the comforts of Greenleaf.

Her mentor hadn't yet spotted her, and so she scrabbled over to the gorse tunnel and slipped out through the brambles, her fur catching on some of them. She laughed in surprise as she spotted her sister and brother both cowering under a bush, talking softly and laughing.

They spotted her and grinned bashfully. "What are you guys doing here?" Echopaw whispered, joining the two of them, glad to join in the fun.

"Hiding from Skysong," mewed Nightpaw, his golden eyes mischievous, a mood which looked new and unfamiliar to him. "She's hiding from Panthertail."

"Lazy," Echopaw snorted. She paused, avoiding her brother's one narrowed eye. "Alright," she admitted, grinning. "I'm hiding from Fawnpetal."

Spottedpaw laughed loudly, flicking her speckled tail in Echopaw's face. "I remember when we couldn't wait to be apprentices, now we're all hiding from our mentors so we don't have to clean ticks out of Greymoon, Goldenfoot, or Minnowtail."

"Why don't we just visit them?" asked Echopaw, her golden eyes lighting up. "They could tell us stories. If Fawnpetal thought I was doing something productive maybe we wouldn't have to do any work."

"Lets do it!" Spottedpaw squealed, the sudden prospect of story from the elders always exciting her.

Nightpaw faltered as the two of them turned to leave, his expression nervous. Yet he bounded after them as Echopaw raced back towards the gorse tunnel, Spottedpaw following her, her steps bouncy and rushed. The three siblings burst through the tunnel, exploding into the camp with soft squeals as they rushed into the elder den. Greymoon sat on a moss bed, his eyes bright yet also tired. Goldenfoot was gently grooming herself, clearly happy to see the apprentices.

"What can I do for you three?" she mewed, purring.

"We want a story!" Nightpaw squeaked, his earlier reluctance drifting away to be replaced by excitement.

Goldenfoot mreowwed in amusement. "A story?" She paused to think, her brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I don't know any that you'd be interested right now."

"Please!" mewed Echopaw, the prospect of it thrilling her. "We like anything you tell."

Goldenfoot smiled, and then a little spark flashed into her amber eyes. "How about a tale about your mother?"

Spottedpaw gasped with delight and nodded her head vigorously up and down. The other two apprentices followed her lead, grinning at these words. "Oh, yes please!" Echopaw mewed, golden eyes shining.

Goldenfoot turned back to Greymoon and Minnowtail who were watching the scene in mild amusement. "It's a story from a long time ago, perhaps one you've never heard before. Its about your mother and father, and how they finally fell in love."

"Eww," mewed Echopaw, wrinkling her nose.

Nightpaw laughed at her reaction and shared a look with Spottedpaw. The two both shrugged. "Just don't make it too mushy," the tom giggled, prodding Echopaw with his paw.

"This story happened before you three were even born," Goldenfoot began, smiling at the apprentices. "Your mother and father had gone out hunting together, and were by snakerocks. While they were there, they noticed that something was wrong. That was when they found the fox den."

Echopaw gasped with horror, her tiny golden eyes wide. "Foxes?" she whispered, her tiny mouth hanging open.

Goldenfoot nodded, clearly enjoying the attention. "It was a whole nest of them, an old mama fox, and five half grown pups. The den was a deep tunnel in the ground; it began at the surface and slowly went farther below. The foxes had been hard at work digging it. There was also a huge whole in the dirt that plopped right down into the largest part of the den. Batwing and Cloverfoot knew at once that if the foxes reached the camp, it would be disastrous. At that time, Earthspeckle and Acorntooth were still kits, and they couldn't risk them getting hurt. Batwing and Cloverfoot raced back to the camp right away to warn Duskstar, and the leader agreed that something had to be done right away. But then, something terrible happened."

The three apprentices' eyes were now stretched as wide as moons and they were leaning towards the elder, straining their ears to hear her next words. "What?" whispered Spottedpaw, her voice breathless.

"The foxes had somehow smelled Batwing and Cloverfoot and followed them back to camp!" Goldenfoot mewed, her tone turning ominous. "All six of them rushed into the camp, surprising Thunderclan. The warriors immediately leapt into action and started to attack them but your mother had a better idea. With your father's help, they distracted the foxes and began to lead them away from the camp! They raced all the way back to snakerocks, ready to run until the foxes were out of breath, but they didn't watch where they were going. The two of them both fell into the huge whole in the ground which opened up into the main part of the den."

Echopaw could hear her heart beating in her chest; its loud rhythmical beats exploding out of her. She knew that of course her mother had turned out alright because they had been born, yet she couldn't help but get washed up in the story, exhilarated by the action and fear.

"Now your mother and father were trapped inside of the foxes' den," Goldenfoot continued, a gleam appearing in her eyes. "But they didn't panic. As soon as the foxes leapt into the den, they attacked them. They both managed to fight off the foxes together, finally driving them out, and killing the rest. They were down there by themselves nearly all day, and they spent the whole time talking and getting to know each other better. Your mother told me that's when they truly bonded and knew that were meant to be. Eaglewing's search patrol finally found them in the den, and pulled them out of it." She

paused now, excited for the ending of the story. "They saved Thunderclan," she purred. "Because of them, no one was hurt by the foxes."

The three apprentices burst out into grins, loving the happy ending. "They're heroes!" squealed Echopaw, her eyes shining.

A snort from Greymoon interrupted them. "Goldenfoot doesn't know how to tell a story," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "There were only three foxes, and Eaglewing and I had already managed to drive off one of them before Batwing and Cloverfoot led them out of the camp."

Goldenfoot glared at the tom, her mouth hardening. "That makes the story more boring," she mewed firmly. "My version was better."

"Your version's not true," Greymoon muttered.

"Oh, would you two just be quiet," Minnowtail snapped from the corner of the den.

Echopaw giggled softly, sharing amused looks with her siblings. "I think I liked Goldenfoot's way to tell the story the best," she said, grinning at the amber she-cat.

The elder nodded in satisfaction, giving a half smile to Greymoon as if to say 'I told you so'.

The tom just muttered something under his breath and lay down again.

"Nightpaw!"

The three apprentices whirled around in surprise to find Panthertail standing in the entrance to the den, his eyes frustrated. "I was looking everywhere for you!" the warrior mewed, his tone exasperated. "I want to go to the sandy hollow, there's some battle moves I want to teach you today."

Nightpaw glowered in annoyance, clearly having hoped to avoid his mentor for the whole day. "Now?"

Panthertail nodded firmly. "Your mentors are looking for you also," he said, flicking his tail towards Echopaw and Spottedpaw. "We'll all be training together."

Echopaw groaned, sharing a look with her siblings. The three of them giggled, earning a sharp glare from Panthertail. As she followed Spottedpaw out of the den, she gazed up at the blue sky, the sun's brilliance cheering her.

"Today's gonna be a good day," she whispered, her grin spreading.

* * *

Rabbitfoot's ear twitched as a moth brushed past her, fluttering its wings carelessly in the warm dusk air. The creature floated past the queen, landing a mousetail away from its waiting attacker. With a silent leap, the white kit landed gracefully on it, glancing up at her mother triumphantly with her catch nipped between her teeth. Rabbitfoot managed a soft smile, yet her eyes portrayed her worry as she continued to watch her daughter play in front of the nursery.

Spiritkit tossed the moth away from her, the bug no longer an interest. Her large blue eyes narrowed with glee as she spotted a fluttering leaf beckoning to her on the ground. She dropped low to the ground in a skilled hunter's crouch, her tail frozen upright in the air. With a swoosh through the air like a bird, she pounced on the leaf, her tiny claws sinking into the air.

"Stop worrying." The voice was warm and gentle, carrying the experience of long gone grief, and Rabbitfoot turned to see Batwing padding over to join her.

"I can't help it," the queen murmured, keeping her voice soft so as not to disturb her daughter. "Everyday that she remains silent, I fear for her more."

"She'll talk eventually," Batwing mewed reassuringly, wrapping her tail around her friend's flank. "Just give her some time. And be thankful, at least she isn't deaf. With that pelt and her blue eyes, there was a high chance of that."

Rabbitfoot laughed softly, a bitter sweet sound. "But thats just it. Its the unknown and the mystery thats killing me. She can hear me, she responds to my voice. Yet its as if she hears only a jumble of sounds, no words or sentences."

"You'll get through to her," the black warrior said calmly, her golden eyes following Spiritkit's ever moving form.

"She's breaking my heart though," Rabbitfoot whispered, tearing up. "To never hear her say my name, to never know if she understands how much I love her. She nearly died when she was born, and now this is what she turns into?" She froze, seeing the sudden splinter of pain filling Batwing's face. "I'm so sorry," she mewed quickly, leaning forward and wishing she could take back her words. "I know you must still mourn Moonkit, I should never have-"

"Its alright," Batwing said hurriedly, her voice soft. "I understand." The sadness now washed away as she gazed out across the Thunderclan camp. "Perhaps its time I stopped grieving her, I was blessed with three amazing kits. What more could I want."

There was a quiet thump and Rabbitfoot glanced up to see Spiritkit lying next to a stick, a small dash of crimson blood welling up on her snow white fur. "Oh, sweetie!" she cried, jumping onto her paws and scrambling over to examine the cut. The tiny kit was motionless, no explanation of pain or discomfort as the minuscule trickle of red stained her pelt, branching out along the white hairs. Spiritkit simply gazed up at her mother with her big blue eyes, her face blank.

"Is she alright?" Batwing asked in concern, straining her neck to see.

Rabbitfoot nodded, placing her brown paw on the cut to stop the bleeding. "Its very small, she must have tried to pounce on the stick and landed on a sharp spot." She ran her tongue along the now closed scratch, tasting the salty tang as she cleaned off the blood. "Is that better?" she asked, smiling as she stepped back, allowing her daughter to return to her play.

Spiritkit did not respond, and whirled around to face a rolling pebble, its changing paths thanks to the breeze.

Rabbitfoot shivered as she watched the kit's blank face, showing no pain, no exclamation of what had just occurred. "She'll never know how much I love her," she repeated, a slaty tear trickling down her face. "She'll never know."


	5. Chapter 3

**So since so much time passed, and so many things have changed in the clans since the end of the third book, this chapter should help resolve some of those questions.**

Chapter 3

Nightpaw gazed up at the full moon, basking in the brilliance of its glow. He watched Duskstar intently, the old tom's muscles rippling under his long coat as he stood frozen.

With an exploding effect, the Thunderclan cats came alive as he flicked his tail. Nightpaw was swept in the wave of cats and found himself swooshing into fourtrees with the rest of his clan. They were the third to arrive, the stench of fish not yet lingering in the night air.

Nightpaw's gold green eyes were wide as he took in everything around him, the appearance of the gathering taking him by surprise as always. He quickly slunk behind Skysong, his mind racing with fear at all these strange cats. His mentor simply shook his head in amusement, butting the tom gently away from him.

"Go make some friends," he mewed chuckling. "You're almost a warrior, time to start acting like it."

Nightpaw winced as Skysong bounded away and began talking to a Shadowclan warrior. He gazed around at the cats all milling around him, taking a deep breath to calm his tight nerves. "Go make some friends," he mumbled, his eyes flashing around the rapidly moving mass. "Right."

He grumbled as more cats pressed in on either side, the crowd thickening as the Riverclan patrol surged into Fourtrees. With a whine of discomfort, Nightpaw pushed his way through the cats, finally reaching the edge of the clearing. He let out a deep sigh of relief, turning to gaze around at the small space which provided him with breathing room.

His eyes widened with surprise as he came face to face with another cat. She was staring back at him, sitting in the shadows cast by one of the large trees. Nightpaw padded closer, smiling slightly. "Hi," he mewed, trying to get a good look at her, noticing the brisk and breezy scent of Windclan fresh off the moors. "I'm Nightpaw."

The she-cat came out of the shadows, her eyes wide. She was a slim she-cat whose body floated with each of her pawsteps, and she had a pale brown pelt which coated her perfectly. "I'm Blossompaw," she said softly, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile. She glanced up at his crouching body, gold green eyes still flicking back towards the massive wave of cats. "Is this your first gathering?"

Nightpaw shook his head, grinning. "I've been to a bunch, but I always get scared by how many cats there are. I can't stand the huge crowd, I feel like I'm being squashed. What about you?'

"Same for me," Blossompaw mewed shyly, a bashful smile filling her face. "I feel like I'm a little bug in a swarm of huge dogs."

"Dogs?" Nightpaw grinned. "I feel like a little mouse in a herd of hungry badgers!"

A soft laugh exploded out of Blossompaw's mouth, the sound sweet and kind. "Yeah, you're right; that's better."

There was a sharp yowl, and the two apprentices jumped, both earning quiet giggles. "The gathering is about to start," Nightpaw hissed with a snicker, stuffing his paw over her mouth to muffle their continued laughter.

The two managed to stop giggling, gazing up at the four leaders as they began.

"I'll start," called out a brown tom with leafy green eyes as he stepped forward. The cats hushed as the newcomer got their attention, his gaze sad. "Two nights ago our beloved leader, Lightstar, died after a ferocious dog attack."

Many cats bowed their heads at this news, others with grief stricken faces, Lightstar clearly having been one of the more well liked leaders.

"We also lost the lives of Aldertail and Poisonpelt," the tom mewed. More silence followed his words, yet this was simply a pause of respect, for not many cats recognized these names. "I have made the journey to the moonpool and have earned my nine lives and my name Ivystar."

Murmurs of congratulation spread out across the clan, hopeful looks on many faces. "It's gonna be hard for him to impress the others clans," whispered Blossompaw, her eyes wide. "After Lightstar, their exceptions will be really high."

Nightpaw nodded in agreement, yet wondered how she knew so much about the other clans.

"Lastly, the new deputy of Riverclan is Sweettail." Ivystar smiled at this, clearly very happy with his choice. Heads turned around to gaze at the she-cat, her golden pelt nearly turning rosy with embarrassment. The new leader stepped back to resume his place next to the other three leaders.

The next cat to step forward was one that Nightpaw recognized, Sablestar the Shadowclan leader. He was well liked throughout the clans; the tom was extremely kind to all those that he met, and never treated anyone with disrespect.

He smiled as he began to speak. "I'm proud to announce that Shadowclan has a new medicine cat apprentice. Auburnpaw will be training under the wisdom of Dawnspirit."

"Dawnspirit's really cool," Blossompaw mewed quietly, flicking her tail towards the longhaired grey she-cat who now had all eyes on her. "I met her at the last gathering, she was really sweet to me."

"You seem to know everyone," Nightpaw muttered, glancing at her with a smile.

"Prey is running well in Shadowclan," Sablestar continued, stepping back. "I have nothing else to report." He glanced over at the last two leaders, clearly giving them the choice of who should go next.

Soarstar padded in front, dipping his head graciously at Duskstar. "It seems as if death has plagued each clan this moon," he mewed sadly. "Half a moon ago Whitebreeze, the Windclan deputy, joined Starclan. The new deputy is Talonclaw."

His short speech surprised the other leaders, who showed it through their unsure expression and shifting between paws.

Duskstar cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Thunderclan mourns the death of our beloved warrior, Brownlily. She was bitten by three adders down by snakerocks just a quarter moon ago."

Silence followed this, and Nightpaw looked down at the ground sadly. He remembered that day well. Brownlily had taught him a new battle move in the morning, and he had finally perfected it just after she left to go hunting. He had been so excited, and couldn't wait to show her how he had mastered the difficult skill. Yet then Deerspots had come into the camp, wailing as she dragged the body behind her. Nightpaw hadn't been able to believe what he had seen, her limp body sagging in the dust.

His father had bounded out of the warrior den, eyes wide, and mouth open in horror. His expression when he saw his sister had tormented Nightpaw for nights, simply remembering as his cry of grief split the air.

"Are you alright?"

Nightpaw blinked harshly, looking up in surprise to find Blossompaw staring at him with a concerned look in her dark brown eyes. "What," he mumbled.

Duskstar was still talking, his voice commanding as he spoke out to the whole gathering.

"You knew her, didn't you," Blossompaw whispered, prodding him gently. "You were close to her?"

Nightpaw looked at the sandy dirt ground, his expression pained. "She was my father's sister, and she always took care of me and my siblings. She always played with us, told us stories, and taught us things she had learned as an apprentice."

He expected her to say 'I'm so sorry' or 'I know how you feel', yet instead her answer surprised him. "Buck up," she mewed, shaking her head with a sigh.

"What?" he asked, stunned by her response.

"Do you really want her to see you all soppy and sad when she's watching you from Starclan?" Blossompaw cried, her voice insisting. "Just because you can't hear her doesn't mean she's not all around us."

Nightpaw's greenish gold eyes widened with surprise, and then a smile burst out onto his face. "You are the strangest cat I've ever met," he said, glancing up at the sky, and feeling both comforted and humorous, yet also slightly fearful.

"Thank you," giggled Blossompaw, wrapping her tail around his. "I think it comes from having denmates who are all idiots. I've had to manage without friends forever."

Nightpaw returned her smile, however his pelt went cold with fear at her touch, his breathing quickening in both happiness and distress.

"But I don't have to worry now, do I?" Blossompaw whispered, a smiling gradually making its way onto her face. "Because I've got a friend now."

* * *

Batwing bounded over to her friend, relieved to finally see her for the first time in two moons. "Thank Starclan you're here!" she cried, coming to halt next to her.

Dawnspirit whirled around with a grin on her face. "Where were you at the last gathering? I missed you!" She stopped and glanced over to Nightpaw who stood at the edge of fourtrees, talking happily with a Windclan she-cat. "How are your kits?"

Batwing glanced over to her son, cheered by the fact that he was actually making some friends besides those related to him by blood. "They're almost warriors! In less then a moon, I can't wait!"

Dawnspirit laughed at the she-cat's giddiness, her whiskers twitching in amusement. "You can't wait? You're not going to be the one earning your warrior name, will you?" She turned in surprise as a cat joined them, his brown eyes excited and his muscles tense.

"Talonclaw!" cried Batwing, freezing momentarily as she always did when seeing the tom. "Congratulations on becoming deputy, thats amazing!"

Talonclaw dipped his head, his smile not wavering. "As you can see, I'm pretty excited. So, how're the kits? They almost warriors?"

Batwing bobbed her head up and down, her heart pounding as she struggled to speak. Although she had met with her brother at every gathering she had been at since seeing him for the first time, and the two had become quite close, she still became slightly frightened each time she saw him. She longed to tell him the truth, she wished it would simply explode out of her, yet she knew that he would think she was crazy, and would never believe her.

"They're good," she said quickly. "Almost warriors!"

"I see Nightpaw's made friends with my apprentice," Talonclaw mewed, grinning as he spotted the two of them at the edge of the clearing talking. "Thank Starclan, Blossompaw doesn't really have any friends in Windclan, and I was beginning to worry about her. Perhaps I can convince her to at least speak to her denmates now."

Batwing cracked a smile at his feeble joke and glanced at the ground, her head pounding, _Tell him, _her mind screamed. _Tell him, tell him, tell him._

"Looks like Thunderclan is leaving," she cried, relieved at a chance to escape. "I'd better go."

"Bye!" purred Dawnspirit, nuzzling her friend's shoulder gently, and shooting a puzzled expression directed at her odd behavior.

"See you soon!" called out Talonclaw, waving his tail as she flitted through the crowd and into the trees after her clan.

_Tell him, _her head still screamed, pounding the message into her, making her want to explode. "I'll tell him eventually," Batwing muttered, perhaps speaking to soothe her mind then anything else. "I'll tell him." Yet for some reason her words held no ring of truth and her lie simply fell through the air, held up by nothing but her insecurities and fear.

**Please review, this chapter was a hard for me so I'd love to hear opinions and what people thought of this new character, Blossompaw :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much Wyldclaw! I'm glad you liked the last chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Echopaw placed her paw triumphantly on the squirming ball of fur, grinning as she looked up at Fawnpetal. "Was that better?" she mewed, jumping off of her brother as he struggled to his paws with a glare.

Fawnpetal nodded in satisfaction, winking at Nightpaw and watching him with mild amusement. "That was very good, just try to be quicker towards the end. You tend to become sloppy once you're confident and ready to go in for the kill."

"How about you try it?" asked Skysong, beckoning to his apprentice. "I'm sure your sister would like to know how the other side feels."

Nightpaw giggled and grinned at his mentor, turning around. He began to circle Echopaw just as he had been shown, keeping his face calm, giving away none of his thoughts. Just as the small grey she-cat was beginning to suspect he would never pounce, Nightpaw lunged at her, just off of her right shoulder.

Echopaw jumped slightly out of surprise and managed to dodge away from where she had been moment ago, only to skitter right into him. She let out a sputter of shock as she was bowled over, landing in the sand with a soft thud.

She managed to buck her brother off, glancing over to see him standing a few mousetails away grinning.

"That was nice," mewed Skysong, clearing his throat to make sure the siblings didn't get out of hand.

There was a loud rustling in the bushes as a cat came bursting into the sandy hollow. "Fawnpetal," gasped Spottedpaw, her voice quick as she struggled to catch her breath. "Eaglewing wants you on a hunting patrol if you're done with training. She also asked if you could bring Echopaw."

Echopaw's golden eyes lit up with excitement and she gazed up at her mentor, bobbing her head. "Please can we?" she squealed. "We've been training all day, I haven't been on a patrol for two days!"

Fawnpetal sighed and glanced back at Skysong. "Alright, lets go. You're obviously too distracted and wild to learn anything more today."

Echopaw shot a triumphant look back at Nightpaw who now had a sulking look about him. She bounded after her sister back towards the Thunderclan, Fawnpetal easily keeping pace behind them. "We'll actually get a chance to talk," Echopaw whispered, smiling at Spottedpaw.

"I know!" she hissed in return, keeping her voice quiet. "You've been training since sunrise, I haven't even seen you."

The three of them came to a sudden halt right outside the gorse tunnel as they came face to face with the already departing patrol. Cherryblossom flicked her tail towards the three cats, continuing on away from dandy hollow and out into the forest.

Echopaw shared a look with Spottedpaw, shrugging. The patrol consisted of three others cats, Panthertail, Addertooth, and Pinepaw, the tom's amber eyes brightening as he spotted the two apprentice's.

Echopaw turned to her sister only to find her padding quickly to walk next to Pinepaw, immediately starting up a conversation with him. She sighed as she followed the rest of the cats, trailing slowly as she watched the two apprentice's laugh softly. It seemed to her the older she got, the less time she got to spend with her siblings, especially Spottedpaw.

The patrol quickly made their way through the forest. Soon they were spreading out to hunt. Echopaw looked back at Spottedpaw, hoping to split off for a bit with her, only to see her disappear behind a bush after Pinepaw. Echopaw sighed again, but smiled a little, happy to see her sister so friendly with a tom-cat.

The minute all the other cats were out of sight, Echopaw focused on her own hunting. She could see and feel the green of the forest all around her, trees looming above her head. She tried to find a path between them, but silently cursed her luck as she almost backed straight into a path of brambles. She lifted her nose and opened her mouth slightly, scenting for food. The rich smell of prey was all around her, mostly just mouse in the air. She sniffed for a second longer and then turned towards a scent and began to follow it. She traced the strong smell of mouse to the base of a large tree. Despite the fact that it was still the middle of Greenleaf, old leaves littered the ground. The perfect place for prey to be hiding.

Echopaw backed up a little and crouched behind a root. She stayed there, tensing her muscles and staying perfectly still, simply waiting. Finally, she heard a scuffle and saw a leaf move ever so slightly upwards. A little nose and whiskers poked up and rotated a bit, sniffing the air. Slowly, a mouse crept out of its hole and then scampered over to a seed lying on the ground, closer to where the grey cat crouched.

Echopaw silently raised her haunches and prepared to pounce. However, a startling realization hit her as a soft breeze whisked past her. She had forgotten to position herself downwind. The mouse registered it in the same moment as Echopaw, and before she could pounce, raced back towards it's hole.

It hardly got very far. A brown blur whistled past Echopaw, springing out of the underbrush and landed cleanly on the mouse, snapping it's neck before it could even squeak.

"Spottedpaw!" mewed Echopaw in surprise, "That was amazing! I thought you were with Pinepaw."

"I was," replied Spottedpaw with a smile, trotting a couple foxlengths away and picking up a vole she had deposited. "But I wanted to spend some time with my sister. And thanks, it was nothing."

"No, that was really cool," said Echopaw, "I was stupid not to think of the wind."

"Don't say that," Spottedpaw mewed, uncovering a thrush she had hidden in the dirt. "Come on, let's go feed the clan!"

Echopaw grinned at her sister, and began to lead the way back to camp. "So you and Pinepaw seem to be getting closer," she mewed, her tone hinting towards more than her words.

Spottedpaw giggled and batted her sister playfully with one paw. "I guess. He's sweet and all, but sometime's I've gotta put his ego in check, just like Fallpaw. The two of them have too much hot air in those heads of theirs."

"Thats why you hang out with them everyday?" asked Echopaw in amusement, smirking. "You sound like those two aren't your best friends."

"Hey, a friend has to put up with the good and the bad," Spottedpaw said, dipping her head. "And you know that you and Nightpaw are my best friends!"

As they reached the gorse tunnel, they found Cherryblossom and Addertooth just arriving. The two seniors warrior glanced over at Spottedpaw's catch, their eyes impressed.

"You definitely seem to have inherited your mother's excellent hunting skills," Cherryblossom mewed, smiling.

Spottedpaw ducked her head, although her eyes shone with pride at the praise. The two sisters bounded through the gorse tunnel after the warriors, depositing their prey on the freshkill pile.

Echopaw watched in dismay as Spottedpaw once more waved goodbye and bounded over to join Pinepaw by the tree stump. "Toms," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She glanced around the camp, sighing as she searched in vain for Nightpaw.

With her gait now sad and slightly loping, the small grey she-cat picked up a mouse from the freshkill pile and sat down near the medicine cat den. As she sunk her teeth into the meat, she watched Pinepaw and Spottedpaw laughing together, a growing feeling of envy rising up inside of her.

"Stop it!" she muttered, scolding herself quietly. She shook her head quickly, glancing back over at the two. "She's happy, so why shouldn't I be?" With one last sad glance, she got to her paws and bounded quickly out into the forest, hoping to distract her emotions and her thoughts.

* * *

"Stop waving your tail around."

The pale brown apprentice did as she was instructed, sniffing the air as she searched for prey. She caught the scent of a young rabbit, triumph sparkling in her dark brown eyes. With a little smile, she pressed lower to the ground and pounced over the slight rise in the moor, coming up with the dead creature in her jaws.

Talonclaw smiled, and gave a curt nod. "Good job, just work on keeping your tail still, otherwise you'll be fine."

Blossompaw smiled at his praise and dropped the animal at her paws. "Should I take it back to the camp?" She turned to leave, but Talonclaw opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait."

She turned back around, her eyes perplexed. "Yes?"

Talonclaw cleared his throat, his pelt warming up. "As your mentor," he began. "I'm naturally going to worry about you. I noticed that you don't don't really have very many friends. Perhaps maybe you should start trying to talk to Nettlepaw or Volepaw, I know they're a bit different then you, but its nice to have some friends you can rely on."

Blossompaw looked at the ground, avoiding her mentor's gaze. "I'm fine," she muttered quickly. "I don't really like Volepaw or Nettlepaw. They're a bit- big headed and annoying."

"Well all toms can be like that," Talonclaw offered, grinning at his feeble attempt at a joke. He cleared his throat again when he noticed she had not laughed. "Its just a suggestion, I'm sure you'd have more fun if you did make some new friends."

Blossompaw nodded. "Thanks for the advice," she muttered, picking up the rabbit quickly and bounded back towards the camp.

* * *

"Blazestar."

The words were cold, voices of those who felt betrayed. Moonpelt gave her pelt a quick lick, hoping to calm herself before her fury caused her to explode. The ginger tom turned to face her, his eyes widening as he spotted the two she had in tow.

Nightclaw shifted uneasily behind the starry warrior, clearly hoping to avoid a confrontation with Blazestar, and Mouseclaw stood strong and tall, the signature look of rage accompanying her.

"What can I do for you three," Blazestar mewed, dipping his head. He beckoned to Stormpelt who stood off to his right, now coming up to face the newcomers.

Moonpelt blinked, surprised at his calm attitude. "You know why we're here. Surely you thought we would uncover the truth eventually. You hid it from Starclan for so long, how could you have not revealed this to us?"  
Blazestar looked down at the ground, accepting his mistake. "You know then that Batwing not only shall be the one to save, yet also a curse to our very existence."

"I don't understand," Nightclaw said, stepping forward and into line with the silver she-cat. "The prophecy said none of this."

Moonpelt nodded in agreement. "How did you come upon this knowledge? The prophecy simply said that she would be the one keep us alive. Yet the things that I have seen in her future, there is a prophecy that you are hiding, is there not?"

Blazestar paused, her face twisted with pain. "Not a whole prophecy, simply the other half."

"What?" asked Mouseclaw sharply, her hard tone cutting through the starry air. "The other half?"

"Before Batwing joined the clans," Blazestar began. "I told all of Starclan a prophecy I had received. When the great battle comes, all will be past help, though you may think that we live forever. She will keep us alive and well, until we can be passed on to another."

"Yes, I remember," Moonpelt mewed, nodding. "That was how you convinced us to bring her to Thunderclan."

"But that is not the whole prophecy." It was Stormpelt who spoken, taking over for the ginger tom whose head was bowed and eyes sad. "That was only half of the prophecy. We hid the second part because the other cats of Starclan would never have agreed to bring Batwing to the forest if they had heard it. They would not understand that to save the clans, so much must be sacrificed."

"The other half of the prophecy?" Moonpelt whispered, her blood going cold.

"Yet in order to fulfill her destiny, she shall fail at all other tasks, for death and grief do follow her, she travels a cursed path." Blazestar's voice did not waver as he recited the prophecy, staring up at the three cats before him who all wore looks of horror.

"Everywhere Batwing goes, she leads only loss?" Nightclaw whispered, the image of his only daughter imprinted into his mind.

"How could you not tell us this?" cried Mouseclaw, clearly enraged at having been kept quiet so far. "How much damage has she already caused?"  
"There were many deaths," Stormpelt said quietly, his voice trembling as he took in the angry and powerful she-cat. "Deaths that would not have occurred if she had not been sent to Thunderclan. Many cats have joined our ranks since then whose lives were stolen too soon."

"Whose?" hissed Mouseclaw, her green eyes furious.

Stormpelt glanced up at Moonpelt, his face sad. He said nothing yet perhaps no words were needed.

"Mine," whispered the silver she-cat, her face stunned and sad. "I'm one of them, aren't I? I would still be alive if she hadn't joined Thunderclan."

Silence fell upon the five Starclan cats, the knowledge slowly sinking in. The shock was showing in all of their eyes now, and slowly Mouseclaw took one step forward. "How could you do this," she hissed softly, her voice dripping with frigid rage. "Unknowingly we have all brought a curse upon the clans, and you stood idly by and did nothing."

Blazestar did not argue with her words yet opened his mouth to speak. "I did what was necessary. Sacrifices must be made, in the end when she completes her destiny, it will all be worth it."

"When the time comes," Moonpelt whispered, her eyes full of so many emotions. "I think I shall be the judge of that."

With a trembling nod, the she-cat turned and bounded back into the forest, the darkness which had slowly seeped in as the cats fought, swallowing her up, leaving no trace.

**Please review!**


End file.
